


Yo Ho Ho

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Love at Sea, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A pirate's life for Hermione, after being taken against her will and being defended by the captain of course.





	Yo Ho Ho

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Assignment #8: A Study of Magical Objects: Task 2: Write about falling in love with someone only after they wear a specific item of clothing or jewelry.
> 
> Granger Danger: Pirate!AU
> 
> Around the World in Thirty-One Days: 132. Panama - AU: Pirates!AU
> 
> National Princess Day: Adora - She-Ra - Write about a kidnapping
> 
> Word count: 1,882

"Unhand me this  _instant_!" Hermione demanded to the large, muscled man that had her throw over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She struggled, trying to kick and hit for her life, but it did nothing to him. Hermione tried biting him once, but all it did was cause her bum to be smacked, so embarrassment won over.

All around her, the city was going in ruin and flames. She could do nothing to protect her papa or the small shop they owned. Instead, Hermione was turned into the damsel in the stories she was always told before bedtime.

Little did Hermione know that the life she would soon be forced to live would be the life she would thoroughly enjoy.

* * *

The crashing sounds of swords hitting one another filled Hermione's ears from the brig. It was moldy, dusty, and incredibly disgusting where she was sitting; she had to bunch up the rest of her dress to clean up the spot she was sitting in.

She cradled her arms in on the bench, looking around at the emptiness surrounding her. Somehow she was the only captive throughout the raid, how convenient. Hermione snorted to herself at the thought before the clanging above stopped, followed by an uproar of cheers and whoops.

Hermione feared what that could actually mean, but her fear was shifted into another direction when the door to the surface was opened and stomps were made down the rickety stairs. Hermione's breath hitched with a large, burly man with hair grown all over his face leered through the cell bars.

She couldn't tell the color of his eyes, nor did she want to because he was unlocking the door. Her heart pounded sporadically in her chest as he approached her slowly, fingers wiggling in anticipation.

"I'm gonna have some fun with the likes of ya," his raspy voice said, "you  _were_ part of my find, after all, poppet."

"S-Stay away from me!" Hermione demanded, scrambling to her feet. She didn't have anything to protect herself with, but Hermione was not going to just let this man get her easily. Hermione kicked at his shin, and it connected.

The man went down and wrapped his hand around his shin. "Yer goin' ta pay for that!" he shouted, reaching for her again.

Hermione pushed by him out of the brig, running up the stairs as fast as she could. Her mind was so focused on getting away from the pirate that she forgot where she was in the first place.

Blinking her eyes in realization, Hermione turned around to face many more pirates and the open sea; she was far from home.

Hermione backed up shakily as ravenous expressions were seen on the men's faces. "Stay back!" she warned, but a disheveled young lady like herself was hardly threatening in the presence of these men.

Her back hit something–rather someone–hard, and Hermione turned around slowly. Her breath hitched once more when she came face to face with another pirate.

He was tall with mocha skin smeared with soot from where Hermione could see. His clothes were just as dirty as the other pirates, but he had a more commanding presence. Hermione concluded it was the large hat that he wore atop his head that held a large feather atop of it. His slanted, dark brown eyes bore into her own, and Hermione gulped.

"Terribly sorry," she said, "if you l-let me go, I won't tell anything." Hermione looked around frantically.

At her statement, the man burst into a deep laughter, prompting the rest of the men behind him to follow suit. Hermione frowned and folded her arms. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You're funny," he answered, tipping his hat to her. "You're not going anywhere, love."

"W-Why not?" she asked.

"You're much too far from home," he said, "and there's no take backs."

Hermione stomped her foot. "That is highly unfair!"

He looked at her. "Life ain't fair." He was about to turn away when the man that Hermione had kicked had finally managed to go come up the stairs. His face held a dangerous, threatening expression for Hermione.

"I said yer goin' ta pay for that," the pirate gruffed until he met the narrowed eyes of the man Hermione was talking to. "Cap'n," the pirate said, bowing his head.

Hermione's lips parted slightly at the man, and she backed slightly into him. Her first thought was to plead for her life, but her second thought slapped her first thought. She was stronger than this, and she was going to prove it.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her posture; she would not be easily frightened. The 'captain' was watching her and chuckled. "I'll take it from here, Master Crabbe."

The pirate addressed as Master Crabbe stuttered. "B-But Cap'n," he started but the captain held his hand up.

"I said I'll take it from here," he said with a tone of finality. "That goes for the whole lot of you," he directed his attention to the crew of the ship. "She is not to be harmed while she is here."

Hermione met the captain's eyes as he held his dirtied hand out to her. "Come with me."

Everything in her being told her not to accept his hand, but then the thought of this man being her ticket to freedom crossed her mind; she had no other options.

She nodded curtly and took his hand, and he led her to what she assumed to be the main chambers. Before he went to shut the door, Hermione heard him bark, "Back to work ye scurvy dogs!"

' _What did I get myself into?'_  she wondered as the door was closed behind her.

* * *

Months had passed, as far as Hermione could tell, and she found herself getting accustomed to the lifestyle of a pirate. She learned of the captain's name being Blaise during their first meeting in his quarters.

_He was approaching her slowly, and Hermione instinctively backed away until she reached a wall. She felt nothing close to her that she could use as a weapon and cursed under her breath._

" _Such actions towards your savior?" he asked with a brow raised._

" _Savior," Hermione repeated in an offended tone. "You captured me! Destroyed the one place I called home and I don't even know your name!"_

" _It's Blaise," he said._

" _Furthermore, you–" Hermione blinked in confusion. "What?"_

" _My name, love," he said as he took his hat off with a bow, "is Captain Blaise Zabini at your service."_

_She was gaping like a fish, trying to respond to him but couldn't find the words she wanted to use first. Instead, she slapped his arm._

" _Fiery as ever," Captain Blaise said as he rubbed his arm chuckling. "That'll make a fine addition to the crew!"_

" _What!" Hermione exclaimed._

He meant it too, and Hermione was immediately trained in combat to protect herself on the sea. There were two things that Hermione wanted. She wanted to know why he was so keen on keeping her safe and part of his crew. Captain Blaise was always looking at her with a strange look in his eye, and Hermione had to figure out what it meant.

The other thing she wanted was better attire. The rags she was given weren't meant for her size since they were pieces that the crew couldn't wear anymore, and they hung on her body. However, the thing she wanted most was to try on Captain Blaise's hat.

Somehow, despite the raids and pillages they went on, his hat always remained in tiptop shape. It was gorgeous in Hermione's eyes from the blue and black material used, gold trimming, and perfect curves to the large, white feather that sat through the ribbon.

While they were all gone doing God knows what at the port (something that wasn't suitable for a lady like her), Hermione would grab for his hat and try it on for herself. Hearing nothing but silence on the ship, Hermione slipped into Captain Blaise's quarters and went for the treasure before her eyes.

Hermione stared at it in awe and lifted the hat, placing it on top of her head. It didn't fit completely, but thanks to her wild curls it fit well enough. Hermione unsheathed the sword that was given to her and stared at her reflection with the hat inside.

Her grin was large, but immediately dropped at the sudden voice inside the private quarters. "I wondered if it were me or me hat that you were staring at so much," Captain Blaise said.

"I-I was just…" Hermione trailed off before looking down sheepishly. Captain Blaise set his sack of what Hermione assumed to be coins down and stepped to Hermione. He reached for her with his hand and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"I must admit," he started, "I thought I was the only one who would look so good in my hat."

Hermione's cheeks flushed; she couldn't believe her ears that he was giving her a compliment. "I can give this back to you now," she said reaching to take off his hat, but Captain Blaise grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No need," he said, "I would rather you wear it in this moment."

"A-Alright–EE!" Hermione was lifted into Captain Blaise's arms and pressed against his quarter walls. Her eyes were wide and her mind was swimming with wonders; but they were immediately halted when Captain Blaise's lips were on hers.

' _They're warmer than I thought…'_ Hermione thought as her eyes were fluttering to a close. The kiss was tender and caring, something that Hermione wouldn't have actually believed to come from a pirate. Yet here she was, sharing this moment with the captain of a pirate ship because he caught her wearing his hat.

The kiss ended sooner than Hermione wanted it too, but it was more than she ever imagined. Her eyes opened once more to meet his and the sly expression on his face. He reached for his hat on her head and took it off, placing it back on top of his own head.

"How would you like to become my Second in Command?" Captain Blaise asked her.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked astonishedly. "What could I possibly give to benefit you as your Second in Command?"

"For one thing…" Captain Blaise set her down and tilted his head, "...I find myself fancying your company more, so you being in that position would keep you closer to me at all times."

Hermione gulped, listening to his words with reddening cheeks. "And what else?"

"Another thing, you'll have more access to my hat by staying in my sleeping quarters." Captain Blaise wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. Hermione made a small squeaking sound as he chuckled. "And now that I've seen it, I love seeing you in my hat."

His breath was on her neck because he had leaned into her ear to say the last bit. Hermione felt shivers down her spin, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. With every possible answer going through Hermione's mind, only one managed to make its way out whether Hermione knew it a good or bad one.

"How could I say no?"


End file.
